The present invention relates to power lawnmowers.
In the use of power driven, walk-behind types of lawnmowers a user walks behind a wheeled mower having a motor-driven blade and steers the mower by means of a handle. It can, however, be difficult to cut close to an upstanding object such as a wall, for example, due to the presence of the support wheels at the front and sides of the mower housing. Thus, after mowing it is often necessary to follow-up with a trimming implement of some sort, thereby increasing the overall time and effort involved.
It would be desirable, therefore, to enable a mower to cut closer to an upstanding object.
It would also be desirable to enable greater advantage to be made of the horsepower which is readily available on a gasoline engine-powered lawnmower. For example, there exist electrically driven implements which sometimes cannot be employed when electricity is unavailable, such as during electrical outages or where the electrical outlets are too remotely located.
It would also be desirable to simplify the blade-height adjusting operation on a power-driven rotary-type lawnmower.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to satisfy the above desires.
Another object is to provide a power driven lawnmower of the walk-behind type which is capable of cutting close to upstanding objects such as walls.
A further object is to enable a gasoline engine-powered lawnmower to generate electricity for driving nonrelated electrically driven implements.
An additional object is to facilitate the blade height adjustment in rotary type powered lawnmowers.